


Suprise

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: Ladybug has a discovery while she dances with Chat





	Suprise

“Do you want to dance?” Chat asked in a soft voice, as they sat on the hidden rooftop. Someone had planted a garden up there, crafting a skytop oasis, that the two always found themselves ending up in whenever they patrolled. 

Soft jazz played from somewhere down in the streets, it wafted up at a gentle volume, just barely audible over the usual sounds of a parisian night. 

Marinette, looked over at her partner. It had been a long day, and she was tired and maybe that’s why she nodded. Despite knowing it wouldn’t be good for him. He stood up, trying to be suave but almost tumbling over. Chat noir righted himself and held out his hand.

“My lady” he smiled, his long fingers extended towards her. Ladybug considered his hand before reaching out. He pulled her up and the two moved closer together. A little stiff at first before they just let the music move them. The two swayed, Ladybug actually letting Chat take the lead. He was surprisingly good at dancing. 

He spun her taking her by surprise as she twirled. He brought her back to him as she laughed. Her eyes opened up into his and she was struck with a familiar feeling. Those weightless butterflies and that school girl giddiness she usually only felt for the other blond in her life. 

“Bugaboo? What’s wrong?” Chat asked. Mari realized she had started to frown.

“I’m surprised, is all.” She admitted. 

“By what?” He asked gently, turning them and spinning her once again.

“You.” She hadn’t truly expected this, but now that it occurred to her it made perfect sense. Just as when that morning Adrian had talked to her and she’d felt nothing. The sudden lack of loving affection stark. In its place had just been the regular fondness she felt towards Nino or Alya. Somewhere along the way her crush had been replaced with friendship, and once it occurred to her during math class as she mulled and slightly freaked over the lack of response. It just made sense, at the moment she hadn’t understood why per say but she could accept it. Revel in it even, as now she could genuinely pursue a friendship with the model. 

But now she understood what had happened to those feelings, they had moved on to someone else. 

“Is it that surprising I’m a good dancer, LB?” He asked a slight smirk on his face. The picture of innocent mischievousness. Marinette laughed. “Ouch” 

“No it’s just it’s not that. I mean I’m a little surprised your a good dancer.” She moved her hand from his shoulder to bop his nose. “But that's not why I’m surprised.” 

“Then why” He turned her under his arm once again and and then pulled on her arm so she would curl into his. Then he dipped her, leaning in as he did, a questioning look on his face. 

Marinette smiled as he pulled her up, and then pulled her hand from his grasp, his hand chasing hers for a moment. Her hand came up and cupped his face.

Marinette had always tried to think things over carefully when it came to boys and relationships. She had second guessed everything with her feelings towards Adrian up until they left. She had second guessed Chat so many times convincing herself that she would never feel anything other than platonic annoyance towards her partner and his romantic ways. 

But she was tired of second guessing, tired of thinking. She decided to just do what she wanted to, to be her courageous Ladybug self and just jump in. Ladybug stared into Chat’s gorgeous green eyes, wide in wonder as she leaned in and kissed him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: "Can't Help Falling in Love" covered by Haley Reinhart, written by George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, and Luigi Creatore


End file.
